


i'm gonna be with you

by jeolmeoniji



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Rejection, Sad with a Happy Ending, They love each other, i'm sorry for making hoseok cry but he's happy, listen i LOVED that boyfriend photoshoot they had it was so soft, reaaaaallyyyy soft i swear, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Hyunwoo bit his lips. Hoseok was radiating, the sun shining on his smooth and white skin, such a contrast with Hyunwoo's own caramel complexion.It was always something Hoseok liked to point out: how next to each other, they looked good with their differences and similarities.





	i'm gonna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble i wrote after someone on twitter gave me a prompt for showho based on their recent photoshoot! (you know the one that made us lose our mind). thank you again for the prompt if the person happens to read this! :)
> 
> title from our soft wonho's song If Only (that i'll love til my last breath) <3
> 
> enjoy!

Hyunwoo bit his lips. Hoseok was radiating, the sun shining on his smooth and white skin, such a contrast with Hyunwoo's own caramel complexion. It was always something Hoseok liked to point out: how next to each other, they looked good with their differences and similarities. They were both well built, with wide shoulders and strong arms. Hoseok's waist was more defined, though. A detail that didn't escape Hyunwoo at all – he had thought of circling it with his own arms and hug Hoseok against his torso so many times. Hoseok would nose at his jawline, Hyunwoo would smell his floral shampoo, and then they would softly kiss.

 

But Hyunwoo had realized too late that he wanted to hold Hoseok, to kiss him, to give him all the affection he was capable of, to protect him to never see him cry. But Hyunwoo had failed, because that's exactly what he didn't do: he didn't protect him, and made him cry, shooting his heart with a few bullets with the words that escaped his lips and his avoiding stare. Hyunwoo still was hating himself for having crashed Hoseok's heart that he had given him when he had confessed, a few weeks back, when they only were the both of them at the top of the green hill they often went to to enjoy silence, the sun, and each other's presence.

 

When Hyunwoo thought of why he told Hoseok “I don't see you that way, I'm sorry”, he didn't know if he was scared of what the others would think if he was Hoseok's boyfriend, or if he was scared of the changes it would bring to their dynamics. It was ridiculous, because they were already so close; Hoseok was touchy with him and Hyunwoo had never cared – he even enjoyed it. And the amount of time they would touch each other's muscles during their gym sessions to help for a hard move or just check the other's improvement...

 

Hoseok had been hurt, had cried and had avoided Hyunwoo when he had told him he didn't like him like that. And that was when he had lost their usual dynamic that Hyunwoo, dumb Hyunwoo, realized that he totally liked him _like that_ , and that what was the most important for him was Hoseok. But Hoseok was like a wounded animal and Hyunwoo couldn't suddenly say that he had changed his mind. Hence why he needed to win Hoseok back.

 

He wouldn't have been able to, if Hoseok wasn't so sweet and forgiving. His friend had worked on himself a lot to be able to talk with him again, like always. Day after day, it was a bit better, and soon you'd think they never had this bad moment of ignoring each other because they were too dumb, too lost, too unsure. You could see a bit of sadness in Hoseok's eyes, though, if you looked carefully enough, if you knew that before, when he looked at Hyunwoo, there only was the sun and the stars shining in his soft brown eyes.

 

They were back at the top of the hill where Hoseok had confessed. It was their favourite spot, and luckily Hoseok still agreed to go there. The sun was setting, giving this wonderful orangé color to everything around them – and it made Hoseok look gorgeous as hell with his jean jacket. At some point, he had opened it because he was a bit too hot, and Hyunwoo had almost choked because he hadn't bothered to wear a tank top under it, and honestly, he was so beautiful.

 

He was glad Hoseok seemed to be at ease again with him. But Hyunwoo wanted to tell him... how a fool he's been, and how much he wanted to turn back time to avoid all this pain. He had tried to show it in his attitude and gestures those past few days. It had made Hoseok raise a curious eyebrow at first, but he had seemed to enjoy it, an arm around his shoulders, the smiles and compliments. And Hyunwoo didn't stop and now was ready to properly apologize once again and see if Hoseok still wanted him, as more than a friend.

 

Hyunwoo was scared as hell, because he thought he was such a selfish person to impose his change of mind to Hoseok.

 

“Stop looking at me and come sit down,” Hoseok laughed and pat the empty space next to him.

 

He seemed so joyous, as if three weeks ago Hyunwoo had not broken his heart.

 

“Hoseok...”

“Hm?”

“I'm... so sorry for what I said, the other day. For making you cry.”

 

Hoseok didn't think that Hyunwoo would bring back what had happened. They were having such a great time, today, back on the hill that he liked so much, and he didn't want to look at the ugly feelings he had tried so much to suppress for Hyunwoo.

 

“Don't talk about it, it's okay,” he whispered, hoping Hyunwoo would drop the subject, even if it wasn't okay.

“No, it's not okay. I hurt you because I was selfish, while the only thing I wanted to do was protecting you.”

“Why do you say this now?” Hoseok bitterly laughed, looking at the horizon where the sun was different shades of red. “You already told me what I needed to hear. Don't bring stuff back when I'm trying my best not to make you uncomfortable.”

“If I give you my heart to replace yours that I hurt, would you take it?”

 

Hoseok stayed silent, unbelieving it.

 

“What the fuck, Son Hyunwoo? What are you s–”

 

Hyunwoo was scared of not talking, as much as he was scared of talking, but the words needed to escape his lips even if they were messy, because he had to make Hoseok understand–

 

“Hoseok, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I realized that I was dumb to say all those thing that aren't even true.”

 

Hoseok looked at him, puzzled, and Hyunwoo took a deep breath before finally confessing:

 

“I like you.”

 

The simple words, yet so meaningful, yet so life changing, fluttered in the sun.

 

Hoseok exploded, “you can't reject me and hurt me to change your mind and come back saying you suddenly like me! My feelings aren't a game or something you can use when you want!”

 

Hoseok was ready to storm away, the hurt from that day coming back, and his feelings that he of course couldn't forget in such a short amount of time spilling with his tears on his cheeks. But Hyunwoo gripped his wrist and looked at him with such open eyes, scared yet really caring and murmuring something that Hoseok guessed but was scared to believe lately, because the bullet received that day were still throbing. (He had noticed Hyunwoo's behaviour, had liked each single gesture, because it felt like a daydream, an illusion of what could have been but couldn't be possible. Except it _was_ possible now, because Hyunwoo had confessed and was genuine.)

 

“I'm not playing around, I swear. And if I need days, weeks, to show it so you'll accept me, if I can take care of you so you'll have all the happiness you deserve, I'll do it. I'm a fool to have hurt you once already, I want to be sure you're okay now...”

 

(But if Hoseok wanted Hyunwoo to stop, not to bother him, then he'd try, too, but it would be painful.)

 

Hoseok still cried, but his heart was yearning for Hyunwoo's love and sweet, worried stare on him. He trusted Hyunwoo. He badly wanted to trust him and to kiss him and forget his first confession that has been a fiasco.

 

“I like you, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo whispered – and Hoseok saw Hyunwoo's heart on his sleeves, palpitating and honest, just like he had shown his own when he confessed too.

 

Hoseok took the steps seperating Hyunwoo and him, and burried his body in his embrace to forget his tears and be covered by Hyunwoo's blanket of affection and love. It was okay. Everything would be alright, now. They were together, would talk a lot and be happy, now.

 

Hyunwoo circled Hoseok's tiny waist with his strong arms and hugged Hoseok against his torso. After a few minutes of silence, Hoseok nosed at his jawline; Hyunwoo smelled his floral shampoo, and then their lips met and they kissed softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it even if the softness tended to be almost sappy
> 
> kudos and comments are making me smile a lot, thank you <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jeolmeoniji)   
>  [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jeolmeoniji)


End file.
